Again 再
by kirika o7
Summary: She was reincarnated for a few times already that even if things happened differently, the ending always led to her friends' demise. "This time for sure" she whispered those words, wondering how many times she has said them with conviction despite the inevitable. Multiverse! OC!
1. Chapter 1

Again 再

Summary: She was reincarnated for a few times already that even if things happened differently, the ending always led to her friends' demise. "This time for sure" she whispered those words, wondering how many times she has said them with conviction despite the inevitable. Multiverse! OC!

 **A/N:** yes I know this is yet another story…but plot bunnies I cannot

 **Warning:** lot of typos even though I have rechecked it hundreds of time, English is not my first language.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BNHAI

* * *

 **I**

She saw light and heard a loud wail

The worried voices of the doctor, nurses and a woman echoes, wondering why she wasn't crying like any newborn child

"What's wrong with my child, doctor?" she didn't recognize the woman's tender voice. _The distant cries and explosions was still ringing in her ear._ She caught some of the doctor's explanation that she was alright, healthy and well, but unusual that a newborn like her has not cried unlike her twin

'A twin?' She asked herself, slightly moving her small head to look for a small blob with her blurry eyes

The woman…her mother's arms covered her entirely, stopping her task. And the welcoming warmth made her try to look at her face instead.

In the midst of blurriness, an outline of a warm smile could be seen

"Ochaco...Kohaku"

She stiffened when she heard that familiar name

'Ochaco?' Her little form trembled, memories from before came rushing in her like a bullet train

" _Stop it!"_

" _Izuku! Ochaco…her wounds!"_

" _AHAHAHAHAHA!"_

"… _not make…Katsuki did everything but…Shouto also did not…"_

" _Die!"_

" _If you say is true…t-then you're our only hope"_

" _Burn! Make everything burn!"_

" _I'll s-see you again"_

And she wailed on a snowy evening

* * *

 **II**

Kohaku...it was her new name after she got reincarnated. The name felt quite weird seeing that she had a different name…names in the past. But the recent one was what stuck to her the most

Tangerine eyes, the thing that her mother named after her despite its meaning being amber, stared at her pudgy hands. It was so small, chubby and smooth. No callouses nor scars or burnt marks adored her once upon a time slender hands that were filled with those reminders of her past battles and struggles.

She did not stop staring at them even though a distant ringing suddenly appeared out of nowhere, where she was the only one who can hear them

 _Multiple explosions were coming everywhere_

 _The cries and shouts of everyone, men, women and children alike_

 _A wicked laughter came next_

And the look on her face darkened every second that she listens to those varying sounds coming in different places

The hand in front of her starts to shake, her body following afterwards

" _You are our only hope,_ _Miku_ _…"_

Desperate and hopeful voices enter her mind

" _Help us"_

" _Save us"_

" _You are only hope"_

" _Pray, cry, and hope as much as you want. But in every alternate dimension you go, where you are the only one who has these memories, nothing will change. Because I will stop you. Rip those chances apart until there is no more dimension you can skip to, to help save your pitiful friends. For this is the one and only fate of all the universe"_

"Kohaku?"

And everything instantly vanishes

Dark and horrified tangerine eyes slowly stared to look at innocent worried brown ones, similar like hers but different as well. She notes that if she had the same brown wide eyed orbs as Ochaco and those pink oval blush on her cheeks they'd be identical twins.

She gives a wobbly smile but Ochaco knows that her twin can feel that something was still wrong

It was a twin thing

"What is it, Ochaco-nee?"

But her sister, who she is starting to love more and more, just gives her that bright wide smile of hers and pushes the blue faded ball towards her before saying, "Let's play ball with Papa!"

 _Multiple images of a battered and bloodied older Ochaco in the past replaces the small innocent child in front of her_

But she shakes the images off and the beating of her heart calms down when it goes away. Kohaku gives a nod with a small smile. Because unlike her sister, she is not as innocent and childlike as she wanted to be

"Okay" the whisper makes Ochaco's smile widen than it already is

* * *

 **III**

 _Kohaku wonders what her quirk would be this time around as she stares at the floating ball that her sister threw up in the air and never came back_

* * *

 **IV**

At first they had thought that she was a quirkless child after half a month has passed by after their 4th birthday. She, herself, also thought and the idea that she was one made her stomach churn. Because how can she save everyone when she was quirkless? How can she make a difference without any power? She wasn't like Izuku, who was All Might's successor of his powers. And she couldn't take that power away from him. It was his and it would be selfish of her to do such thing.

Her constant worrying and thought about the situation did not make her sleep peacefully at night for days

Both of her parents reassured her that it was alright. Ochaco had also cried about her state, whining that she wanted to give a part of her quirk. The child cried harder when their parents told her that it didn't work that way.

"Uwaah! Otou-san! Okaa-san! Kohaku got her quirk!" the loud, heavy and hurried footsteps of her parents was heard down their apartment. She looked at the object at her hands, still not quite believing it

"Really?! Where? Where? We want to see!" the excited looks on her parents made her heart flutter as she placed the object back and went back to her original place. An arm stretched out with palms open. Kohaku concentrated hard on the object in front of her before it started to wiggle from its place and suddenly was pulled to her awaiting hand.

Her small family shouted in glee, happy that she has finally gotten her quirk

They jumped and did a silly dance before her mother announced that she will be making a feast

It was a good day

* * *

 **V**

Unlike Ochaco, Kohaku trains seriously after discovering her quirk. She takes martial arts class because she does not want to be reliant on her quirk which was a long range one. That was her mistake during her previous life when she had an elemental manipulation quirk, similar to Shouto's. Both were too reliant on their quirk and could not properly defend themselves if it was a close range battle or when they cannot use their own quirk.

And although she had varying quirks in her past life, it did not fit on this lifetime's quirk. Sure she has tons of experience but quirks worked differently as well and not all styles fitted with one another.

Tangerine eyes, something that was told to her which she inherited from her grandmother, stared at the flyer in her hand as she stopped in front of the dojo that was a few minutes away from their house

"Bōjutsu, huh"

* * *

 **VI**

Kohaku discovers two things about her quirk. One she needed any kind of contact, mainly her hands, on the object in order for her quirk to work on it and two, not only can she pull objects towards her but she can push things as well. Meaning, unlike Ochaco's one time touch, she can still use the object that she has pushed away to be pulled back.

After a few months she wondered if she could pull and stretch other smaller things such as atoms and break them apart. She wasn't able to but she discovered something that it caused her to be knocked down after vomiting from her curiosity

"What did Kohaku do now?" said girl gave a small nervous smile towards a pouting 5 year old Ochaco in front of her. A finger scratched her cheek nervously, a habit that she developed in her last life

"I tried to heal a wound that I got"

Brown eyes perked up

"Heal a wound?"

She nodded at her sister's confused question

"How does your quirk do that?" Ochaco asked, curious like she was when she wanted to test that theory

"I guess the only ones that I can heal are the easy ones like cuts" she stared at the colored ceiling of their shared room

Ochaco was still confused that she elaborated, "Well, I think my quirk can push or mend the wound that I received awhile back. You know like speeding the process by pushing the cells to clot it?" she herself wasn't sure but it was the best that she could muster. Kohaku perked up but debated when she thought of an analogy and prayed that her sister wouldn't be disgusted at the idea, "You know that I can push and pull things right?"

Ochaco nodded

"Well my quirk can also do that to the human body"

Her sister made a horrified and sick look

"Do-does that mean that…" she stuttered. And Kohaku would blink at this because this universe's Ochaco isn't good with gory stuff

"Yeah I can probably pull away bones, tear skin apart and stuff like that but I can also mend them back together but to what extent I do not know" she finished it off for Ochaco. It was theory she had to test. But whom she should test it on, she didn't know.

"I don't know if that's cool or what but it's unfair that you get to know what you can do with your quirk" Kohaku gave a small smile towards her. "I can only float stuff that I touch"

'Maybe…'

"Well…" she started, "…you can probably make those as a weapon?" it did not hurt that she gave some ideas to her sister. Kohaku knew that Ochaco would learn all of these when she has grown and not a simple minded child who did not think just inside the box. And maybe…hopefully with these ideas Ochaco would make progress on herself compared to what she was in her past lives

It took a minute before Ochaco got what she was saying before her eyes sparkled in glee

* * *

 **VII**

Their birthday came followed by spring, summer and fall before repeating itself again

After that certain incident, Ochaco was determined and more motivated to get stronger, thus taking another form of martial arts alongside with Kohaku. She wasn't surprised that her sister wanted to take things seriously but what surprised her was Ochaco's reason

" _I want to save people while still making money for Okaa-san and Otou-san!"_

She smiled at that memory, the constant rumbling of her sister behind her was heard. She took a peak over her shoulder and saw that Ochaco was studying before turning her attention back at the sketch she was making.

It amused her how expressive Ochaco was

"Mou, I give up!" study material was suddenly dropped on the table, hands raised in defeat as her twin slumped on her chair. And Kohaku would just smile at the scene. Already knowing despite not looking again behind her shoulder, she hoped that she'd get to experience more memories to treasure with her.

Ochaco blew upwards, her long bangs on the air before it went back in between her eyes. The sound of chair turning was still heard over the loud music her red headphones was blasting on her ears. Hazel orbs intently staring at her form could be felt. "Why is that despite being twins, you're smarter than me when you're not even studying or trying" the familiar sound of stroking pencil on paper stopped, tangerine eyes stared at the drawing in front of her… _longingly eyeing at those colored eyes despite it being monochrome_ …before she removed her headphones, a different song now playing, and looked at her sister over her shoulder

"Because unlike you, Ochaco-nee, I actually listen and study ahead of time" Ochaco would puff her cheeks at the playful gleam on Kohaku's tangerine eyes before muttering that what Kohaku said was a lie. "You don't even open your books" she glanced at the barely touched textbooks inside Kohaku's school bag

'It's because I already know this material' she kept her thoughts to herself, resuming her drawing before stopping herself again to look at the clock of their shared bedroom

"You better start with your studying, Ochaco-nee… because before one becomes a great hero-"

The sound of books getting picked up cut her sentence off, Ochaco continuing the sentence that she has heard from Kohaku a lot of time, "…one must become a good student"

One last look and she resumed her drawing

* * *

 **VIII**

 _Explosions were heard_

 _The cries of people were everywhere_

 _A sinister laughter in the background_

 _Blurred faces of unknown people began yelling as if they knew them_

 _Whatever was happening, did not make sense_

 _The scenario kept on repeating_

 _Same explosion_

 _Same cries_

 _Same laughter_

 _And same blurred images of those people that they were not aware_

 _But…_

 _There was this person…persons? That was supposed to be there but was replaced by another one_

 _It was if despite the broken record that was repeating itself over and over again, that one person was the only one changing_

 _Silent tears would come out of those eyes and that person would stare at them and say,_

" _I'll see you"_

 _And they would suddenly wake up, panting from that weird dream but won't bother to remember anything because it was just that…just a dream_

* * *

 **IX**

The train ride was tiring but seeing the gigantic structure of their future high school made them feel excited. Kohaku knew that she, along with Ochaco, would pass the examination and get in U.A.

She would once again meet with her class and Kohaku was sure she'd save this dimension with the help of her friends. Because with the mistake that was made in another world, she learned from it and made numerous plans and strategies that would counter it.

'Just wait and see as I defy this so called _fate set in stone_ you've said' tangerine eyes stared at her sister's figure who helped the green haired teen who made those orbs glisten because the last time she saw Midoriya Izuku in her last life, the teen was battered up and barely breathing.

* * *

 **X**

Kohaku wonders how Ochaco was doing in her zone

 _Hands were stretched out, palm open before it started shaking. The robot that it was directed out suddenly fell down before she tapped the people beside her to push them out away._

The brown haired teen remembers that she had just patted her sister's shoulder in comfort. Telling her that she did fine in the written exams before giving her the _omamori_ that they had coincidentally made for each other during their birthday.

 _The short metallic baton suddenly elongated before throwing it with the combined strength of her own force and quirk and embedded itself on the robot's face. The force causing it to pass through its face. Before it fell down, the staff wiggled itself out and coming back to her own waiting hand._

She recalls that the orientation is the same like in her past life. The same muttering could be heard in a distant and Kohaku could recite what Iida and Present Mic would say by heart. It ached her.

 _A distress voice was heard and her tied up hair along with her long bangs followed her head's movement to see a guy with spiky black hair in a pinch with a fallen robot. Kohaku wonders why the guy looks familiar before going towards him to help me. She would have known the person instantly if she saw the hardened body_

" _Oy! What are you doing?" the voice was familiar_

" _To help of course" she tapped the robot, wishing she could have Ochaco's quirk. The weight of the robot with the force of gravity made her flinch when she tried to push it away_

 _The other teen's eyes sparkled at her action before grinning and loudly telling her, "That's such a manly thing to do!"_

* * *

 **XI**

The brown haired teen waits for her sister by the school gates, Ochaco telling her that she was going to do something before leaving. With a knowing smile, she let her elder sister go while she stared at the red and orange leaves. Some matched her eyes while others on her sister's.

Tangerine eyes absentmindedly stared at the falling leaves, a sudden gush of wind appearing out of nowhere

Warm colored leaves danced with the wind while her hair and clothes flowed with it. Hands clasped suddenly on her long hair to keep it from getting too messy. And when it was gone, she slowly opened her eyes and dusted everything before pausing, mouth agape.

Because right in front of her is a teen, who she holds dear but does not know her… 'Yet' she unconsciously said this. Her heart skipped a beat, stomach summersaulting as he neared her. She could feel her face heating up.

It was a brief moment but she held that memory close to her heart

Tangerine eyes stared at the two toned eyes staring at him weirdly that he glanced away

 _The same two toned eyes that she always stared at on her sketchbooks_

Todoroki Shouto would wonder if they knew each other for the unknown teen to give such a happy expression towards him but his face would darken because he doesn't, for he was not allowed to go out of their house and was forced to train and be home schooled until now

'What a weird girl'

* * *

 **XII**

It was their first day in school

And like what Kohaku remembers, they do not go to the school orientation but instead do Aizawa Shouta-sensei's Quirk Apprehension Test.

She sits beside her sister and finds out that she was seating beside Shouto, she became nervous at this but composed herself.

Kohaku does not flinch, despite not listening to Aizawa's words about changing to their other uniform because she has anticipated this

And as the girls' change, everyone especially her sister alongside with Ashido Mina and Hagakure Tooru, enthusiastically introduce themselves to everyone and tells them that they'd hope to be close with each other for the next 3 years during their stay

"This is my twin sister, Uraraka Kohaku!" bubbly Ochaco tells this to everyone as she dips her head politely, giving a small smile and muttering a small hello. The girls are excited about the concept of them being twins and wondered if there was any phenomenon abnormality with their quirks since they are twins.

After that, everything is a blur for her and she notes that the test is finished with Izuku's injured finger to prove it. She snaps out of her thoughts when her instincts suddenly told her to grab whatever was going towards her

"I would appreciate it, if you are listening Uraraka Kohaku" she notes that her sensei's hair wasn't floating up in the air as well as the fact his eyes weren't red. Kohaku releases the fabric that he usually used as a scarf and gave a small smile towards him, "Sorry about that sensei"

* * *

 **XIII**

On the same day, All Might had came to their classroom. It had excited the class that the number one hero would be teaching them.

He had instructed that they get to wear the costume that they designed for the battle trial that was going to happen.

And as she and her fellow classmates changed and exited the tunnel with dramatic effect she could not help but smile at everyone's familiar costume. Kohaku reminisces that most of them has changed their hero costume as they grew up. She also remembers her past initial costumes during her stay in U.A but unlike the others, this costume was one of her favorite one.

Her costume was a simple miko-like wide collared short dress that ended just above the knee. Its color was predominantly black with a mixture of red and gold trimmings. The sleeves weren't too long, only reaching at the tip of her longest finger, and too wide unlike the traditional miko clothes that were usually worn by the shinto priestess. She picked this type of clothing because the sleeves enabled her to hide her weapon and not let the enemy know when she will release them. The middle part of her costume consist of a gold piece of cloth that wrapped around her waist to secure her costume and for possible compartment storage use. The lower part has an outer and inner layer clothing wherein the outer is colored black like the rest of her costume while the inner, that is not worn separately, is colored gold.

She could remember her mother and Ochaco telling her that it was to accent her already dark and dull clothing.

"Uwah, your costume looks good on you Kohaku" she smiles at Ochaco's praise as she compliments her back

Her mind began to wonder again. Reminiscing at the past, thinking if she has forgotten something or anything for it has been years since this happened in her past life. 'Should I write a diary about it?' Kohaku debated but it probably wasn't a good idea if someone accidentally got it. Especially at the wrong _hands_.

Emphasis on the hands because of who their enemy is

She laughs inside her head

A brief cough was heard that made her snapped out of her thoughts. A big shadow engulfed her body, tangerine eyes stared at the muscular figure of the number one hero in front of her

She tilted her head to the side before All Might made his famous laugh and said, "For our battle trial, young Kohaku"

Kohaku mumbles a sorry before placing her hand on the box that All Might held

 _ **F**_

That was the letter that was imprinted on the small ball on her hands. Her eyes slowly blinks at it, looking up and sideways to see who held the same letter as her. The second time this day, a shadow suddenly covered her form. Noticing the lack of sunlight, she blinked, before she gives a small smile.

"Hello, Koda-kun"

He signs a hello back to her

Koji Koda, despite his build, is nervous that his battle trial partner might not have understood what he has said. He sometimes curses his extreme shyness that because of it, he uses sign languages instead of his voice. This battle trial might end up poorly because of his lack of communication, he tells himself this.

Black eyes widen when an arm goes up to her forehead, making a salute before mouthing a small 'hello' with a reserve smile

Those orbs twinkle in glee, happy that someone knows sign language as he. Maybe they can do this.

"Team A versus Team D!"

* * *

 **XIV**

They patiently wait for their turn. It still made her cringe even if she has seen it a couple of times, how Izuku and Katsuki fought during their battle trial exercise. Yet she let them be, for it is their own problem and business to overcome whatever tension those two have with each other. Because…

Kohaku smiled, chuckling inside her head

'They'll be fine in the future'

"Team F versus Team E!"

* * *

 **XV**

They are the villains for this exercise. The hero team that they are against are, are Aoyama Yuga and Ashido Mina.

As All Might has said eariler they are given a few minutes in order to construct any form of strategies.

"From what I know, Aoyama-kun and Ashido-san aren't quite acquainted yet. Meaning, their cooperation and teamwork would be sloppy. I don't know how those two will move but I suggest that you use your birds to discreetly serve as lookout for their location and their movement. Do you want to attack or defend the bomb?" she asks, Koda who shakes his head sideways.

He signs if they could work together in attacking the two

Kohaku hums

"We can. You can station your animals to secure and defend the bomb in case they defeat us. I'll go first and separate them before you go after the other one, alright? They aren't aggressive as Bakugo-kun so they'll be wary to hit your animals, especially Ashido-san since her quirk is acid. It would probably good if I disable Aoyama-kun and his hero costume. Hold Ashido-san as much as you can and I'll help after. If not, then the better. But I am not pressuring you to do so. The goal here is to protect the bomb. Do you know anything else about them?"

Koda signs that he has overheard that Aoyama gets stomach aches whenever he overuses his quirk

Kohaku hums yet again, already knowing this, but smiles, "Okay, then let's do our best Koda-kun" the bell rings and All Might's voice could be heard signaling the start of the battle

She glances behind her shoulder and says "Believe in yourself, Koda-kun" and she was out

* * *

 **XVI**

Koda and her gave each other a fist bump at the announcement that they have won. Ocacho is there to greet her and tells them, her congratulations.

It was easy destroying Aoyama's belt with a flick of her baton size staff. Without his belt, he could not properly utilize his quirk. She also destroyed the other circular thing that can shoot laser on his costume. And in just a few minutes Aoyama turned pale, most probably from the stomach pain that he was feeling. After tying him up, she ran towards Koda. Kohaku knows that Ashido is athletic and might try to find a way to bypass him but when she arrived to help Koda well…Ashido was having a hard time trying not to hit the poor birds that were attacking her. So with a pat on her shoulder, Ashido was pushed towards the wall and couldn't get out of it.

Ashido though defeated is happy that they got to fight against them "Ohh, I want to fight you guys again! Especially you, Kohaku-chan! By the way Aoyama-kun, you have a small cut on your cheek" Aoyama pales that his beautiful face is damaged

Comical blank orange eyes stares at him before saying "Ah, sorry about that"

Aoyama is still pale, which was better than him wailing out loud about his precious face

"Hush you" blue eyes is startled that Kohaku is suddenly in front of him

A soft hand cups his right cheek where the small cut was. Tangerine eyes slowly close as if she was concentrating hard on the task at hand

Everyone was silent, except Mineta who was muttering how lucky Aoyama was that she was holding his face so tenderly, wondering what the girl was trying to do. Ochaco was the only one humming, knowing what she was going to do

Her eyes slowly open

"There it's gone" she tells, removing her hand on Aoyama's cheek

The people behind her gapes at the now healed cheek

Kohaku turns around and looks at everyone weirdly

One dot appears behind the quiet people

A second

A third

Ochaco giggles at them

"YOU CAN HEAL?!"

Everyone is shock, some curious, others wondering how a push and pull quirk can heal wounds

The same comical blank tangerine eyes just stared at them before nodding

"How can you do that with that kind of quirk?" Kirishima questions this

Kohaku didn't want to tell them the lengthy one so instead she tells the gory ones to her fellow classmates, "If I touch a part of your body, I can pull your bones or muscles apart. It's the same way as putting them back together" they paled at the thought, "Although it takes a lot of concertation and stamina. For now I can heal from small to medium size cuts. But I can't heal other things that doesn't require pulling or pushing muscles and bones…like burns for example"

Everyone stares at her in awe, amazed that she could do something else aside from pushing and pulling things

The atmosphere is broken when Mineta purposely made small cuts on his body before manically saying, "Heal me, Kohaku!"

He helps

And she thanks Jiro

* * *

 **XVII**

 _Dead bodies could be seen_

She whimpers but it was soft

 _The coppery smell of blood made her want to vomit_

Her forehead creases while sweat began to form on it as well

 _Screams and explosion could be heard while the same scenarios repeat inside her head_

And she finds herself screaming as well when she wakes up

* * *

 **XVIII**

A number of days has passed by and Kohaku has not gotten any sleep after the battle trial

He didn't mean to but he couldn't help but overhear what one of the twins was saying, "This is the 5th day that you consecutively haven't slept properly, Kohaku. You look like a zombie" said girl just grumbles on her desk. Todoroki looks at his peripheral vision and notes that the girl on his right, indeed looks like a zombie. Dark rings underneath those closed tangerine eyes were darker than their homeroom teacher. He'd be worried if they were friends but he didn't come to school to make friends so he just scoffed it off, preparing to read the book on his hand again but stopped and intrigued once more on the twin, farthest from him, was telling to the one next to him

"Are you having nightmares again?" from her voice alone, Todoroki would know that she was worried for her other half. It didn't help that he could hear the two sibling's conversation when they were one of the few students who were inside the classroom early.

'Nightmares? Again?' he questions those words uttered a while ago

They both hear a grumble coming out of the girl in between them, "I'm fine" one tangerine eye was opened, looking at the worried expression of Ochaco beside her "It's not that bad"

Ochaco makes an offending sound as if she was stopping herself from getting up from her seat to shout at her sister

"You were screa-"

A hand was raised up to her face, stopping her from whatever she was going to say

They were silent for a good few minutes, Todoroki slightly looked at them, curious if they were making a twin telepathy conversation kind of thing. The bi colored haired teen wondered what it was like having a twin but crushed the idea for it brought a bad taste on his mouth.

Ochaco then sighs in defeat, grumbling

The conversation dies and Todoroki is left to try and read his book. But…it is hard for him to do so because he is intrigued about the Uraraka twins. Curious about the small exchange that the twins had but forgets about it when Aizawa-sensei arrives and classes start for that day

* * *

 **XIX**

" _Kohaku…Kohaku!" she quietly shouts her name, a habit that was formed when their parents were still with them in their small apartment_

 _Tangerine eyes snapped open as she hastily sat up_

 _For a moment Kohaku looked at her shaking hands, Ochaco does not know that her sister is wondering if there are blood stains on her hands._

" _Kohaku" the whisper of her name makes her snap her head towards her and she could not help but hug her tight because the last thing that she saw in her dream was an unmoving figure of her grown up sibling_

 _She'd chant an unrecognizable, "You're alright" to her ears_

 _And just like they were children, Ochaco would climb in her bed and they would sleep together peacefully_

 _However, the nightmares do not cease_

* * *

 **XX**

She is seated next to Tokoyami during the bus ride

Everything was giving her a nervous breakdown despite the usual look that she has on the outside. Like her previous life, she was hyperaware and sensitive to whatever was happening. A simple twitch or sound made her panic because she knew what was going to happen in just a few minutes.

Her classmates' chattering and laugher did not do anything

"Are…you alright?" she made a small squeak that only Tokoyami and probably his Dark Shadow could only hear. It embarrassed her that such sound came out from her lips when the bus bumped a few rocks on the road

Her lips were still covered, pink dusted her cheeks and Tokoyami could have mistaken her and Ochaco if he didn't know which twin he was sitting beside with the small blush that adored her cheeks

After a minute of calming down she says, "I am alright, Tokoyami-kun" a small smile appeared on her now normal face, "Thank you"

Red eyes continue to stare at her. It wasn't his business and he usually didn't mind but something was suddenly pulling his heart on the girl beside him.

"Is…something the matter?" she slowly blinks when saying this before Tokoyami closes his eyes ones again and leans back on the seat of the bus

"It is nothing. I just thought that maybe we met in the past but nothing comes to mind" he casually replies, opening his left eye to look at the girl with his arms crossed on his chest. Not that she could see it with his cape enveloping his body

 _Images of her and a small young boy living in the same neighborhood, appeared. Children their age would laugh at his appearance but she'd bully them back with a raise of her hand, her recently activated quirk threatening them. The small interaction made them the best of friends. Despite not studying in the same primary school, they made time to play with each other. Elementary came, his feathers grew and nobody bullied him anymore for his appearance and quirk. Then middle school happened, they were happy that they'd get to be in the same school once again. They would train and help each other because they wanted to go to the same top high school in the country together. And they did get in…the rest was history_

Tokoyami is intrigued with that smile of her, wondering what kind of smile that was. It was a mixture of sadness and happiness. Two contradicting emotions but it was present on it.

And then she turns to him, face fully looking at him and he could not help but stare back at those tangerine eyes. He blinked, somewhat shocked and confused that it turned cobalt blue but when he blinked again it turned back to normal.

A small giggle

" _Maybe we met in our previous life?"_

Those words were said jokingly but he couldn't help but feel that there was something more to it but he couldn't help but just nod his head and give his reply

" _Maybe"_

* * *

 **XXI**

No matter how many times she has seen this and experience this, her stomach churns making her sick.

It does not help that the bus has stopped and have boarded down to be greeted by the Space Hero "Thirteen" and the gigantic structure of what will happen in just a few minutes

But she steels herself up, because this is her purpose. This is the reason why she is the only one who has these memories and experiences…and that is to help her friends and save the world and this dimension.

"Let's do this" she tells no one but herself

* * *

 **XXII**

Class 1A goes inside the Unforeseen Simulation Joint or USJ facility that they were going to 'practice their rescuing'

Everyone is amazed except herself, whose heart is beating so fast that she wonders if anyone can hear it from her place

She was half listening to Thirteen's explanation while she tried not to stare at the fountain down the stairs.

After the androgynous teacher's inspiring words, everyone cheered but it only made her guard up

 _Everything turns black_

* * *

 **XXIII**

 _Everything turns black_

 _But she puts up a brave face, because this is where it starts. This is where everything falls into pieces. The familiar black and purple portal that she has seen a couple of times suddenly appeared where she knew it would. The covered face of Shigaraki Tomura, mist like one of Kurogiri and mindless face of Nomu made her fall into a familiar stance_

' _It's time'_

* * *

 **XXIV**

And she just smiled, eyes hidden from her bangs

'Ahh what a wishful thought' because almost all of the things that she thought of was just that…a wishful thought…how she'd become friends with them again, how the same outcome would occur, Their first day with Aizawa testing their quirks, Izuku and Katsuki's fight during the training session with All Might as their teacher, her battle with Koda against Aoyama and Ashido, interacting with Tokoyami…everything

How she wished that it was that easy

How she wished everything that she thought of would have happened again

But it didn't because she wasn't at their side to experience it

'Not this time' a grim smile appeared as she watched how her former teacher fought with the villains that they had rounded up

"Annoying" Shigaraki Tomura's constant scratching could be heard

They could see that they were trying to escape

"Kurogiri-san bring me up there as well" yellow distorted long eyes stare at her form but just nods as his purple and black warp gate transports them up the stairs to where she would meet everyone

* * *

 **XV**

Painfully familiar eyes stared at her form as Kurogiri-san comforting purple whips swirled around her

"Ko-kohaku?"

Her heart ached when she heard her dearly beloved sister's voice

How long has it been?

A few months?

Probably a year

Or more?

And her heart squeezed painfully when the people that she knew from this world looked at her cautiously. Waiting for her to do something that would endanger them. It pained her that her friends...her best friends and her previous lover were giving her with such hostile look and glaring ones

Kohaku bit the inside of her cheeks hard, forcing herself to stop shaking because all she wants to do is hug her precious sister in this world

And with a shaky but convincing smile, Kohaku tilts her head up. Eyes narrow and dark as she stared at the people that she vowed she'd protect in this world

"Hello to you too, Ochaco-nee"

* * *

 **A/N:** Probably not my best but not the worst either so meh I'm just laughing (crying) coz I did this instead of my thesis for university. To be continued? Probably? I didn't continue it past season 2 in the anime coz that's the only thing I have watched. I do not read the manga but I have a vague idea what to do with Kohaku's presence but for now this is just a one shot…we shall see in the future. But I have already written possible scenarios/fillers for it and oh man it breaks my heart

REVIEWS ARE LOVELY AND WARMS MY BELLY


	2. Chapter 2

Again 再

Summary: She was reincarnated for a few times already that even if things happened differently, the ending always led to her friends' demise. "This time for sure" she whispered those words, wondering how many times she has said them with conviction despite the inevitable. Multiverse! OC!

 **A/N:** I'm laughing at myself…I was going to do the other stories but this had more plot bunnies than them. Writing in between big shot parts or aka fillers are draining so I don't really know how to continue the others. The epic ones are already written but… /laughs while crying/ you get what I mean dear readers. **/READ IMPORTANT PART/** And for those who were asking what happened…Mini Chapter 9 or even before that till the start of USJ are just figments of Kohaku's imagination where she gets to encounter what happened in her past life, or if it is easier for you, canon anime. MEANING she didn't go to the U.A. entrance exam alongside Kirishima in their battle zone, she didn't get to meet Shouto when she waited for Ochaco, battle simulation with Koda up till she was talking to Tokayami those didn't happen because like she mentioned 'It was just a wishful thought' so I hope that clears things up.

 **Warning:** lot of typos even though I have rechecked (that feelings when you print something but later notice there's a mistake so you have to reprint that one small detail…yep that kind of feeling), English is not my first language

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BNHA. If there are similar quirks written in here that are not canon I didn't copy it from other writers or artists and legitimately thought of it. Some of them are based on other anime characters. That is all.

* * *

 **XXVI**

He wasn't the only one confused as he stared at the almost identical face of their opponent and the teenaged girl beside him.

Dark amber eyes stared at wide chocolate brown ones

Ochaco steps forward, vision getting blurry as tears started to form. She just could not believe it because right in front of her is her twin sister, who they have been searching for years. Tons of questions filled her mind, wanting to ask them to the very person she was looking at…

' _How are you?'_

' _Where have you been?'_

' _Are you alright?'_

' _I miss you'_

…but was cut off when the person surrounded with purple whips said, "You've said your greetings already, Kohaku. Go back to Shigaraki"

Her twin, who was staring at her momentarily glanced at Kurogiri before nodding her head

Panicked rose to her heart as it beat frantically. The pain of losing the very person that they have been looking for will yet again, disappear right in front of her.

" _Just stay here, Ochaco-nee. I'll buy us some mochi, okay?"_

Slender hands reached out towards her but Kohaku just painfully stared at them as she was slowly warped back to the blue grey haired teen at the fountain.

The last thing Kohaku sees is her sister's tearful face and painful shout

* * *

 **XXVII**

 _In a certain memory, where it was probably during her second life. She recalls the events that transpired. Kurogiri has separated them, like how he did during her first life and in every life that she lived. But unlike her first, she wasn't with Shoji in the Fire Zone._

 _The sound of the pitter pattering of the rain reached her ears as well as the liquid substance wetting her exposed skin made it obvious that she was in the Downpour Zone._

" _Ume!" she didn't know who that person was_

 _Steel grey eyes blinked before realizing, 'Oh right that was my name during this life'_

" _Ume!" her name was called again and turned to where the voice was coming from. Only for her to face Momo and Ojiro's concerned faces._

" _Are you alright?" the martial artist asked as she nodded_

 _All of them took a defensive stance as villains then surrounded them_

" _Were you able to store enough energy?" Momo whispered to her side before she nodded, instinctively creating a weapon made out of blue light._

 _She nods in affirmation, once again recalled that her quirk during that life was 'Energy Materialization' which enables her to create any weapon that she has knowledge of based on any kinds of energy that she has absorbed and/or stored may it be solar or her own kinetic energy._

 _It was almost similar to the girl's quirk beside her_

 _After all during her second life she was Momo's illegitimate sibling_

* * *

 **XXVIII**

Bile rose but she swallowed painfully when the anti-hero, Nomu crushed and pounded her sensei's head repeatedly. Kohaku willed herself not to cry or give any emotion when blood began to pool his body.

Because no matter how many times she has seen this, whether it was up close or not. This is one of the few memories that she didn't want to ever see about Aizawa.

It was only when All Might appeared and saved him, made her secretly sigh in relief

* * *

 **XXIX**

 _Scratch_

 _Scratch_

 _Scratch_

It annoyed him that such things were happening. All of their planning turned to be trash. Kurogiri was down, his weakness exposed as another brat appeared to immobilize him. Nomu was frozen into place which led to All Might's escape.

A shadow looms towards him but he does not move for a figure blocks the red haired teen's attack and makes a counterattack. It successfully makes him fall back towards his comrades.

Shigaraki stops his scratching and looks at his companion, "You're not doing your job, Kohaku"

Red eyes stared at the teenager, who has a bored looking expressions present on her face. He didn't know what to feel about that girl who has stayed with them for more than a year. She was still an enigma to him.

"I am. Sensei told me to protect you and not to fight unless needed to" she tells her quiet companion who was assessing the situation at hand

He sighs at this, "Not only have you beaten our level, but you're all in full health. Today's kids are really something else. Our League of Villains should be ashamed" hands were being played with each other as he said this

He looks up yet again to look at Kohaku and says, "Go take that Explosive brat and get our escape gate, will you Kohaku? Nomu will take care of All Might"

Lucky her, nobody saw the stiffening of her body when he had mentioned Bakugo. Kohaku didn't really want to fight her friends and ally but…

"Very well then"

She grins

* * *

 **XXX**

They fight

And they curse at her

It was four against one yet…yet she was able to surprise Bakugo that made him release his hold on the warped guy named Kurogiri.

The coordination of using her baton and hands skillfully attack Kirishima and Bakugo simultaneously. Todoroki and Midoriya would have admired her form and the way that she fought if they weren't opponents in the middle of a battle. The green haired teen tries to help but with just her palm on his chest, thrusts him back a few meters away before he rolled to a stop.

The inheritor of One for All coughs but gets up, regrouping with his fellow classmates

"What could her quirk be?" Kirishima asked before continuing, "It couldn't possibly be super strength, like Midoriya right?"

 _No_ , he tells himself that it wasn't super strength. She didn't exert effort like All Might or Midoriya when they punch to create a powerful impact. Yet the girl, who he was also shock to learn that was the sister…a twin no less of one of his classmates, just pushed them with so much force with just a touch.

 _Wait…force?_

"Her quirk…" he mutters as everyone stares at him except for Bakugo, whose eyes were trained at her form

"…is similar to Uraraka-san's anti-gravity"

Kirishima gasps when their opponent suddenly propelled herself towards them, simultaneously attacking and defending from their attacks. He could not believe that such a person, who was just their age could do such a thing. If she was in their class, she might be one of the best.

"Since they are twins, their quirks are similar to each other. They can manipulate force" he explained while attacking

"Force?" Kirishima's question fell deaf as he concentrated on blocking the hazel haired teen's attack

Todoroki does not panic despite how his long range attacks do not work. How annoying that the girl had a quirk that would force out all of his attacks with an almighty push. Shards of ices were glimmering under the sunlight as his quirk was shattered into a million pieces yet again.

Midoriya's makes a sound, it seems that he got what he was trying to say. "Uraraka-san's quirk can affect the gravity of an object that she touches while her twin can manipulate repulsive force. Meaning, she can push anything she makes contact with. But she doesn't have any pads on her fingertips…it probably means she has various ways to activate her quirk"

They regroup once more and they could see that they were overwhelming her, her labored breath as a sign of proof, despite the scratches and bruises that she placed on them. She offers a small smile at them, and he could not decipher what kind of emotion that smile she was making.

Todoroki yet again brings forth his ice but they shatter when they make contact with her hands

"I applaud for you for figuring out my quirk but…"

Everything turns slow motion. Those shards of ice continued to glimmer. Heterochromatic eyes widen, a fog escapes his lips, when he sees them hovering.

'What…'

"…that's not only my quirk"

She swings her hand and he curses when a hail of his own ice attacks them.

* * *

 **XXXI**

Nomu is defeated, smoke obscured their visions

Todoroki coughs, waving the smoke in front of him. The action makes him winched in pain as he sees that his sleeves were torn and there is a gash on his right arm.

'Probably from one of her attacks'

Footsteps could be heard and the outline of a female body could be seen. It only takes him a second to know who it is since there is only one female in the midst of their surroundings. He readies himself to attack. Eyes widen when the look on her face looked different from the one before. Her aura was different as well.

 _Carefree_

 _Nostalgic_

 _Troubled and…_

 _Pain_

They were swirling around those amber orbs that it confused him

And Kohaku's actions made him more confused as she reached for him, pausing when he reacted but continued as she gently covered his injured arm.

 _Ba-bump_

The touch made an effect that he could not understand. His heart began to rise and his head ached but only slightly

'This girl…'

Her hand left his arm to find that his injury gone

'What?'

And she stepped back

Back to the smoke that clouded their vision until she was no more. He didn't know if his mind was playing tricks but he swore he heard someone calling out his name. Grey and tortoise eyes still stared where the teen disappeared. Those amber eyes leaving him an impression that he will not forget

* * *

 **XXXII**

"Shouto" she whispers his name quietly ever so quietly

Kohaku curses at herself, looking at the hand that reached out and touched him

'You're too soft'

Calloused fingers curled into fist before she heaved a sigh

'For now I have to convince Shigaraki to retreat seeing as Nomu has been defeated'

* * *

 **XXXIII**

"This is revenge for Nomu!" both Shigaraki at Kurogiri charged

She cursed, a bit late for arriving at their side

A green blur suddenly shoots out towards them, shouting "Get away from All Might!"

Amber eyes panic at the sight of Shigaraki's hand trying to reach for Midoriya

Kohaku is aware that everything will be alright but the images of hands choking her friend's neck in her past life haunts her. How those hands of _his_ were dyed in red from everyone's blood

 _All Might_

 _Aizawa-sensei_

 _Shouji_

 _Tsuyu_

 _Momo_

 _Shouto_

 _Katsuki_

 _Izuku_

Her body moves on its own

She jumps, combined with her quirk she is there within a few seconds. Her baton is elongated and ready to smack

'Let me make it, please' saying those words like a prayer

The sound of a tear dropping on water could be heard

Green eyes widen at her sudden appearance and those amber eyes glimmering in the sunlight

"Kohaku!"

Metal hit metal

* * *

 **XXXIV**

"Sorry everyone, we're a little late. We brought everyone we could"

The sound of Iida announcing his presence along with the Pro heroes echoed around the facility

Shigaraki cursed, a bit thankful that Kohaku had deflected the bullet that was aimed at his hand

"You shouldn't let your guard down, Shigaraki"

Still the girl annoyed him, he chose to ignore those words

"Ahh they're here…game over. Guess we gotta try again another time, ne Kurogiri, Kohaku?"

The sound of metal hitting metal was heard once more

Both Kohaku and Shigaraki grunted when bullet hit their bodies

"Ku…kurogiri" teeth clenched hard as pain throbbed her shoulder

The familiar pull of a black hole was felt

"Kurogiri!"

"I'm on it!"

Intimidating and manic red eyes stared at the Symbol of Peace as he and his companions started to retreat

"I may have failed here, Symbol of Peace…but the next time we meet you're dead, All Might!"

And they were gone

* * *

 **XXXV**

"Bite on this"

They had just finished talking with the man through the television in front of them. Sensei had reassured Shigaraki that he should try once more. The man that had given All Might's fatal injury instructed that Kohaku would treat his wounds before disconnecting. He wanted to protest but if he wanted the bullet to be removed, he had to follow what the youngest of the three of them has to say.

"Tch"

Kohaku tapped on the bullet embedded on his shoulders. Hers were done and bandaged thanks to Kurogiri and now it was his turn to be healed. Their sensei's doctor was out so they had to rely on the amber eyed teen to patch them up since she knew how to do first aid.

The bullet moved within his body, pulling itself out through the use of her quirk ever so slowly

Blood soaked his already drenched shirt

"This would be painful"

"Just get it on with" he was getting impatient

She tugged

And Shigaraki's muffled scream could be heard

* * *

 **XXXVI**

 _They looked at her back, small and hunched_

 _They did not know what to do or what to say_

 _Their classmate has just said her statement and reported what she had discovered to the police_

 _A choked sob could be heard as the sound of her phone stopped ringing. Indicating that the receiver on the other end answered her call. And before the unknown person could greet her she said,_

" _Otou-san…Okaa-san…I found her"_

 _And her body shook_

 _She wept saying those words again and again_

" _Kohaku, I found her"_

 _Her body fell to the ground, clutching the device tightly to her ear. Repeating those like a mantra as if to comfort her that what she has was saying was real. Those big fat tears continued to roll down her rosy cheeks._

 _They weren't sure if she was crying in joy or in pain_

* * *

 **XXXVII**

"Thank you very much"

Midoriya closed the door of Recovery Girl's infirmary. He walked and looked at his hand, memories of the villains attacking them the other day rushed back. But the person who left a mark in him the most was Uraraka's sister.

'Uraraka Kohaku, huh?'

Green eyes continued to stare at his hand until he stops to see Uraraka's solemn face outside the halls. It was as if she was waiting for him as well as Iida, who was beside her.

"Uraraka-san" he greets her with a small smile and wave. And it worries him that the usual bubbly smile wasn't present rather a forced one at that

"Deku-kun" his name was whispered. The girl who always looked at him with wide chocolate brown eyes filled with so much joy and positivity was looking at his red shoes instead.

Midoriya looks at Iida but nods his head sideways. Their class representative didn't know, too what was going inside their friend's mind.

It takes a few seconds before she starts talking, "Deku-kun…Iida-kun…" they are shock to see her fists clutching the hem of her uniform skirt tightly. A few tears escaped her eyes. Her head low because everything was really confusing that it was hurting her.

Both her guy friends didn't know what to do with her, crying.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…my sister, Kohaku…" the mention of her sister makes them stop fussing over her and instead listens.

"I…I don't want you to think of her in a bad way…even if…" she swallows before continuing, "…even if she was with those people. Kohaku…Kohaku…she…she's a good person. And I do not really know what happened when she disappeared or why. I…I just wanted to apologize for her actions as her family…as her older twin sister. And I hope you don't change your views towards me or think ill of Kohaku despite what she has done"

Iida offers his handkerchief and Ochaco accepts it, whispering her thanks towards the bespectacled teen

"Everything is just confusing…one day I'm with my sister living a carefree life with Otou-san and Okaa-san, and the next she disappears only for me to see her after so long and she's the opposite of what we aspire to be when we were children"

The two boys are quiet, her sobs quieting down

"I know I already apologized to the class but…since you two are my friends, I hope you understand what I am trying to say. And I'm very sorry!" she bows her head in a 90 degrees

Iida couldn't take it anymore and was the first to answer, "Uraraka-san please lift your head!" he didn't like it one bit that his friend was apologizing what she didn't do. "I…myself do not really know what to say about your situation, Uraraka-san. I cannot even fathom what you are feeling right now, when out of the blue you finally found the person you are looking for but they are not the same. But do know this…whatever misdeeds your twin has done, I cannot promise that I will look at your twin in a positive way especially since the actions that she has done and that we are learning how to be a Pro Hero"

Every word makes Uraraka glum but she understood what her friend was saying

"But!" both of them jump at his raised voice.

His arms were bent in his usual robotic look. One hand chopping down repeatedly as he explained, "It does not change the way how I view of you, Uraraka-san! This and that are very different. Although you are twins, you are different people. Like I said a while ago, my view on your twin may be different but if her reasons of becoming such is justifiable…I will overlook it seeing it as you are my friend. And I believe your words are truthful"

Hazel eyes glimmer once again but tears do not fall, Ochaco feels lighter.

"I agree with Iida-kun" their attention turns towards their other friend, "Uraraka-san and your twin, Kohaku-san are different person. I also believe that Kohaku-san is a good person, just like what you said Uraraka-san. I do not have proof but…" he was away from them but he could remember and see those tangerine eyes that showed hurt as her hand gripped Todoroki's injured arm only for her to let go and look at it in shock because it was healed, "Her eyes reflected pain…as if she didn't want to do those things. Maybe she was forced to join their side and unless we know her reasons we will never know"

"Thank you guys"

They didn't know someone was listening to their conversation

* * *

 **XXXVIII**

It one of the many rooms of the great U.A., all the Pro Hero teachers were gathered as well as the police detective, Detective Tsukauchi Naomasa and his feline subordinate, Tamakawa Sansa.

They were discussing the villains that were involved that happened just a few days ago. The detective and some of the teachers had just finished their discussion on Shigaraki and Kurogiri's profile which did not have much information in it. Speculations, ideas and questions were being thrown with one another, saying that Shigaraki was 'Man-child' and the idea of someone following a leader like him was questionable.

"We'll expand our search and devote our efforts to apprehending the perpetrators…but before that I would like to discuss something else" his eyes darken, a glum look on his face

The humanoid animal that was the principal of U.A. spoke, "Is this about the other villain that you left out, Tsukauchi-san?"

"Another villain?" someone asked, whispers began to fill the conference room they were at

Tsukauchi's subordinate stepped forward, giving him a folder that was thicker compared to the two folders that had Shigaraki and Kurogiri's information

"Hai. This person's profile was easier to find compared to the two when one of the student's in Class 1-A approached me"

This statement was questioned by Midnight, "Why did the student approach you regarding this other villain that we have not yet disclosed? And who is this student that you speak of?"

Tsukauchi sighed putting a hand behind his neck, "The student's name is supposed to be classified but…" he threw the folder in front of him to show the teachers the other villain's folder and photo "…it would be hard since they're twin siblings"

Amber colored eyes stared back at them, an almost identical copy of one of their students was seen with the exception of those oval blush and having longer hair. They were shock at this discovery.

"The other villain involved in this is, one of the missing children in Matsusaka, Mie Prefecture…Uraraka Kohaku"

* * *

 **XXXIX**

 _Explosions were heard_

 _The cries of people were everywhere_

 _A sinister laughter in the background_

 _Her friends were yelling at each other_

 _Whatever was happening was a mess_

 _The scenario kept on repeating_

 _Same explosion_

 _Same cries_

 _Same laughter_

 _She was constantly changing yet everything was still the same_

' _Shouldn't it be the other way around?'_

 _Her questions wasn't answered as the scenario that she knew by heart kept on playing_

 _The laughter could be heard again_

 _And hands tried to strangle her, her body up in the air_

 _Desperately, she claws_

' _Air, I need air'_

 _The voice mocks her_

" _Didn't I tell you, whatever you do is futile?"_

 _That person grins_

" _You can never save anyone…whether you're a hero or a villain, Kohaku"_

She screamed when she woke up

* * *

 **XL**

Tokoyami walked down the streets, hands on his pocket

He had just finished his food from the convenient store to replenish his energy. Walking down the street was just a way of making the food come down before he starts his training again for the upcoming Sports Festival.

The sky was dyed in orange and red hues indicating it was still afternoon, and it was still safe to wield his Dark Shadow. The colors of the sky reminded him of the girl that had shown themselves in USJ. Like his classmates, he is shock that she and his classmate were siblings.

Tokoyami recalls that he had approached Uraraka before during their first day but it seemed that she didn't know him. It puzzled him but he got his answer because he had talked to the wrong twin.

Ahh…here he thought he has gained a friend that shows the same interest as he. How things such as fate and destiny has a purpose, has a deeper meaning to it.

" _Maybe its destiny that we met"_

Her voice resounded inside his head

His incident with the girl…Kohaku, he believes what her name is, just happened in a few days ago before the first day of class. Tokoyami recalls their meeting, walking slowly towards the river.

 _It was raining when they had bumped with each other, apples falling down from the brown paper bag that she held. As a gentleman, he helped and offered his apologizes. He wasn't certain why she was still, looking at him with those amber eyes but not truly seeing him._

 _Kohaku had snapped out of her thoughts, gave a small smile and offered an apple as thanks._

 _He refused at first but she was insistent_

 _Their hands touched for a brief moment but something was tugging his heart_

 _Red eyes stared at the apple he was reaching for before he looked at her face_

 _For a moment it was cerulean blue_

 _He blinked, because he was sure that despite the cap covering her head, her eyes weren't blue but orange ones albeit darker._

 _The girl in front of him was confused, asking if he was alright but Tokoyami had just simply said that he was okay and just said to her, "It is nothing. I just thought that maybe we met in the past but nothing comes to mind"_

 _His words made an impact to her unknowingly. Where memories in her last life resurfaced that she shared with the young teen in front of her._

 _Tokoyami is intrigued with that smile of her, wondering what kind of smile that was. It was a mixture of sadness and happiness. Two contradicting emotions but it was present on it._

 _A small giggle leaves her lips before saying,_

"Maybe we met in our previous life?"

 _Those words were said jokingly but he couldn't help but feel that there was something more to it but he couldn't help but just nod his head and give his reply._

"Maybe"

 _And then she left, her head turned over her shoulder with a small on her face. One hand supported her purchase of red apples while the other waved at him goodbye._

" _Bye, Fumi"_

* * *

 **XLI**

The public didn't know her appearance so it was still safe to go outside. Yet the destination that she had in mind were filled with Pro Heroes. It was without a doubt that they would be informed of her identity. Probably the teachers of U.A. would know her face more seeing as she shared the same face as her sister.

Kohaku entered a small salon shop, who she befriended the owner of the store.

"If it isn't Kohaku-chan" the owner greeted her when she said her greetings. His quirk was able to create different kinds of hairstyle or change the color of it with a touch of his fingers. Although it was a useful quirk for undercover, it had a time limit of 12 hours.

"What would it be today?" she sat down on one of the few chairs that the salon had and blanks out for a few minutes, her mind taking her to her previous memories of her second life.

 _The soft laughter of her half sibling echoing in her ears. It was vague but those small hands played with her straight ebony hair and her sibling would proudly say, "_ I like your hair!" _and they would laugh at hairdos that they do with each other._

"Kohaku-chan?"

"Ahh…just change it to black hair. I'll just restyle my hair on my own"

And with a touch of those hands, her hazel locks turned to ebony ones

* * *

 **XLII**

" _Why is that you want to be a hero?"_

" _Originally it was money for my parents but now…"_

 _Determined chocolate brown eyes stared at them_

"… _I want to take her home with me"_

* * *

 **XLIII**

Just as expected, security in U.A. was tight, especially after their attack towards them. Although unlike the media, visitors like her only had to do one checkpoint before proceeding.

As she neared the premises, Kohaku stared at the towering structure, bringing a nostalgic feeling.

She tugged her cap down to block the light reflecting from the building

The hero checking security in front of her made her nervous, hoping they wouldn't notice her cover.

'It's not like changing one's hair style and color as well as eye color is the best cover that I can think of…but the less that I change the less suspicious that I look compared to hiding my features' she stifles a laugh, her memory resurfacing when Shouto and the others went to Kamino to rescue Bakugo.

The intense stare of those black eyes made her shudder but she looks at them innocently with the steel grey colored contact lenses that she had. Kohaku knew that other Pro heroes such as Death Arms, Mount Lady and Kamui Woods but to think that Death Arms himself was in the checkpoint…it made her kinda nervous.

Unknowingly, Mount Lady distracts him. Telling him that he was to shift with another Pro Hero and accompany her and Kamui Woods.

She took that chance to move away

'This will be the death of me'

* * *

 **XLIV**

" _Kurogiri, where'd Kohaku go?"_

" _She went to U.A. as you suggested"_

" _That's good to hear"_

* * *

 **XLV**

There were no more seats available but she didn't care and opt to stand at the back. The balcony above her gave a nice shade and it was better than having the person next to you cheering their lungs out.

" _ **Gather around, mass media! It's time once again to see the high schoolers you know and love revel in their youth…its U.A.'s Sports Festival. Everybody, are you ready?!"**_

The crowds cheered on Present Mic's announcement

'Time to do some _scouting'_

She tugged her cap down

* * *

 **XLVI**

" _Now for the Athlete's Oath! Your student representative is from Class 1-A, Bakugo Katsuki!"_

" _Waah? It's Kacchan?"_

" _Must be because he placed first in the Entrance Exam"_

" _The Athlete's Oath…Make no mistake about it because I'm going to take 1_ _st_ _place!"_

' _Heh…typical Katsuki'_

* * *

 **XLVII**

Sometimes in her mindset, she is at peace, where her imaginations can run wild. And as she looks at the scene in front of her…she cannot help but think of the 'what-if's

And those 'what-if's create a scenario inside her head…

'What if I didn't decide to become a villain?'

'What if I chose to remain by your side?'

'What if…'

Her mind took her to the land of dreams where she imagined the 'what-if'

* * *

 **XLVIII**

 _The obstacle course was the first event of the first year Sport's Festival_

 _It wasn't a surprise that Shouto was in the lead and a bunch of her classmates including her evaded his surprise attack…well maybe not really a surprise attack since he has done this in all her life times._

 _Kohaku didn't hesitate to push herself with the combination of her quirk and own force when Shouto had immobilized the Zero Pointer Robots during the Entrance Exam. Knowing that if she'd stop, those frozen robots would tip down towards them._

' _Ahh, the perks of having multiple lives' truthfully speaking she was enjoying this moment_

 _Both distinct shouts of Kirishima and Tetsutetsu resounded at the back as they emerged from the fallen robot._

" _You shouldn't have declared war to just Midoriya, Todoroki-kun" with grace, she evaded his attack. Kohaku didn't know how to immobilize or attack the dual haired colored teen while she was running. If she stopped to get piles of rocks as means of weapon their distance would increase as well as the possibility of Bakugo catching up to her. Touching him would be no good._

' _I wish I had my baton'_

 _Snapping out of her thoughts, she finally reached the second obstacle course which was the 'The Fall'_

' _Such a lame name' Kohaku tells herself this while thinking of ways to cross_

' _Ochaco's quirk would be useful right now since she could use her quirk and hold on to the tightrope upside down…ahh but she'll get nauseous after'_

 _ **BOOM!**_

 _The sound of Katsuki's quirk and his brash mouth was getting nearer and nearer_

' _I could jump but…the landing wouldn't be pretty at all'_

" _Here goes nothing!"_

" _ **Would you look at that! Class 1-A's Uraraka Kohaku just jumped over those pitfalls as if it were nothing but…ouch she could use some practice with landing tho. Those scrape on her hands look painful to me. And she does it again! Ouch! What do you think about this, Mummy Man?"**_

" _ **Tch, stop calling me that…but anyway, I believe Uraraka Kohaku would have made a better plan given with enough time and available resources that can be used. But seeing as those aren't present, she did what could be done despite the harm it would cause. Her quirk, Gravity Manipulation, could be used in various ways unlike her twin. However if it was her Uraraka Ochaco, it would have been easier for her to conquer the obstacle with her Zero Gravity quirk. All in all, everyone's quirks has their own advantages and disadvantages…it's just up to them how they'll overcome the situation at hand using their quirk"**_

' _And because of my disadvantage with this, Katsuki's overtaken me already' a small frown was present, "But" a darken look overtook her face when she looks at the two of them fighting for the lead_

" _I can push myself towards the ground without any mines unlike Shouto's careful steps"_

' _Oh the joy of having multiple lives!'_

" _ **We have a new leader! Get excited, mass media! You guys love this sort of turnaround!"**_

 _The sound of cheering could be heard, excited at Shouto and Katsuki's neck to neck fight_

" _ **But the rest are catching up! But with these two grappling for first…can they hold on to their lead?!"**_

 _Red angry eyes were so focused on heterochromatic ones that they did not notice amber hues looking at their fighting form. Surpassing them with a large boom right behind her, it surprised them._

 _Wide eyes stare at her flying form, clouds behind her back as a mine was detonated. Bright amber eyes stared at them, the big smile on her made her look exactly like Ochacho during that moment. The wind caressing her long brown locks._

" _You shouldn't set your eyes only with each other, everyone here is your competitor…Including me!"_

" _ **And Class 1-A's Uraraka Kohaku takes the lead! With oh…"**_

 _A large explosion was heard, Kohaku didn't dare look knowing who it was. Then came a green blur yet again bypassing both of them, Kohaku was still running to keep the lead._

" _ **Surprise! Surprise! Class A's Midoriya rides the waves in hot pursuit! He's passed them but has yet to overtake their Gravity Manipulating competitor!"**_

' _Don't stop running!'_

 _She mentally tells herself, huffing and puffing. Her mind is not on the Sports Festival anymore but somewhere else…_

Where she and her friends are all grown up, fighting the villain that has taken some of their comrades. She and Shouto were alone, gazing at the stars. It gave a brief comfort from their upcoming battle.

"Whether or not we win this battle…don't ever run away"

"Keep on fighting"

"I'll always be here with you"

His words and her friends echo within her. The desire to protect them and the future ignited the small flame into an inferno.

 _She roared_

 _Everything vanished_

 _And she took first place_

* * *

 **XLIX**

A bubble popped and she woke up

'Ah…I fell asleep' Kohaku yawned while stretching her limbs. Scratching her eye, she wondered what was happening already.

"The Cavalry Battle, huh?" her eyes looked at the screen, noting Izuku had placed first followed by Shouto and Katsuki.

'Guess they're picking out teammates already'

Tangerine eyes tried look for the familiar faces of her friends throughout the crowd

She could see Izuku's green turf approaching Ochaco

Her sister's action made her eyes wide, making a small smile as she tugged her cap down

"You've grown…" she whispers, hoping the wind would bring those words to her twin but it was a silly thought.

* * *

 **L**

" _Uraraka-san please be on my team!"_

" _I'm sorry Deku-kun but…I've got to be strong. I want to be strong. And the first step to it is by not only seeing you as my friend but as a_ _ **rival**_ _. So I want to challenge you too, Deku-kun"_

 _Ochaco bowed, turning her body around as she walked towards Katsuki's team._

" _Give it everything you've got!"_

* * *

 **A/N:** I honestly do not know what I just did…can fingers magically type themselves and create this poor of an excuse story? Oh well…I hope you like this chapter. Truth to be told I was going to reformat it and make it 10 mini chapter per upload but meh I think you guys deserve to read a 25 mini chapter upload seeing as I haven't been posting for a while.

Is it just me or is Kohaku too, OP? Weeeell…with this being her 4th life (5th or 6th? Eh, I'll just adjust it in the future) I believe she has gained a lot of experiences already, except how to wield this life's quirk and how she can fully utilize it. So probably fighting with Shouto, Katsuki, Izuku AND Eijiro was overkill BUT I think her quirk has that kind of possibility to fight back those four evenly /intensely watches Pein in Naruto fight/ healing is possible for her quirk but not that much compared to a Healing Quirk type. I wouldn't put a healing factor if it wasn't possible, ya know!

The Sports Festival was fun…I wanted to create the 'what-if's of her being part of the hero course while her being a villain. _Gravity Manipulation_ is the name of her quirk but I honestly couldn't think of a better one. Attraction and Repulsion seems mouthful…Force Manipulation seems off as well as well as Push and Pull so if you have any suggestions on her quirk name, I'd be happy to hear it.

I still do not know how her relationship with Kurogiri and Shigaraki would be and how she acts. SO MANY THINGS TO CONSIDER MY HEAD IS GOING TO EXPLODE…but yes they are the not so happy trio. And oh boy, making lots of appearance, relationship and quirks in different lives are tough! It's like making a new OC all over again. Peace out yo!

REVIEWS ARE LOVELY AND WARMS MY BELLY


End file.
